iWin
by ecg672
Summary: Sam was being played but she didn't care because she was playing him too, to gauge Freddie's reaction. He wanted Carly. She wanted Freddie. They both wanted love. Jake and Sam.


**Disclaimer: Just taking the characters for a test drive.**

_Jake and Sam had just come to an agreement, Sam got unlimited meat for a month and Jake got Carly. It was win-win. The two wrote up a series of steps for their 'relationship' and this is what they wrote down:_

_The first step was creating the illusion of an actual relationship between them which was easy, looks at each other a second longer than necessary, their hands brushing and whispering things to each other. Easy. Simple as pie._

_The second step was them coming out about their secret relationship. Again, easy. Blushing faces looking anxiously at each other and hands intertwined while stuttering out the words. Check. _

_The third step was them going on a date and Sam actually getting dressed up. They had already made the reservations for Saturday, hoping Carly would have cracked by then._

_The fourth and final step was Jake and Sam having a very public 'break up' saying Jake had cheated on her with Carly._

_Step one_

Carly's POV

Sam and Jake kept giving each other secret looks and every time their hands brushed, they blushed and they kept whispering into each other's ears and giggling. Strange, what is their secret? I'll find out somehow, ah! The perfect thing, our pact!

Freddie's POV

Why do I fall for the unobtainable girls? This one's all loved up with Jake. I can't compete with him! Because I'm a nerd. Just my luck.

_Step two_

Carly's POV

"Well, Carls, we're dating" she whispered into my ear, "But you mustn't tell anyone until we publicly announce it to you and Freddie, one tip, act surprised."

OMG! Sam and Jake sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a golden carriage. I so wanted to say it but suppressed the urge to do so. I _was _her best friend, I could keep a secret, could I?

Freddie's POV

Sam and Jake announced that they were dating to me and Carly. Carly squealed, I shrugged it off and said "I'd already guessed," and walked out the door, a single tear running down my cheek.

_Step three_

Carly's POV

Jake asked me out for Saturday and I slapped him, he deserved it for hurting Sam and Freddie plus I made him tell me his plans and I walked away, head held high because I don't like Jake any more, I like Freddie. I guess I only realised it when I thought I saw a glistening tear run down his cheek over Sam. What can I say? I'm a jealous kinda girl.

Freddie's POV

Since Sam's taken, I fell back in love with Carly, asked her out and now she's my girlfriend. But a part of my heart will always belong to Sam, a part which has been crushed too many times to count. My heart will always love Sam but my brain will always love Carly but now she has my heart too apart from a single bandaged piece which will always be Sam's.

_Step four_

Carly's POV

Sam and Jake broke up today and I was expecting it to be honest and I was scared Freddie would go back to Sam but he told her we were dating after the iCarly rehearsal and she just showed a flash of emotion but she put on a mask and left us alone, we started to kiss.

Freddie's POV

Panting from the make out session, I finally decided I loved Carly but also loved Sam so I broke up with Carly saying I was confused. Then I decided that Carly was jealous and Sam was caught up in the moment because I saw the blankness in her eyes. So, I go into Carly's apartment but she's making out with Jake and I get even more confused. Please God, help me.

Sam's POV

Jake got the girl and I got the ham, my comfort food. I'm in my 'special' place and I pray to God to help me and I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I take the stairs up to the next floor and hide, hearing a familiar voice yelling at the sky "Do I pick Carly or Sam!? Help me!" At that moment, he finds my ham and praises the sky, saying "It's her, isn't it? It's Sam!" At that moment I sneeze and say "You made the right choice.

"I love you." he said as I made my way down the steps and he pulls me close and I whisper "I love you too."

He kisses me sweetly, creating more great memories at our 'special' place. The fire escape.


End file.
